


Zonk

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [23]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Don't read...





	Zonk

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 23 : Crying.

"Huks... Sroot," suara sesenggukan yang di lanjut dengan sesuatu yang tersedot mengalihkan atensi tiga pasang mata yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

 

Si surai keperakan yang seakan tak perduli arti berbagai macam pandangan yang tertuju padanya. Tangan kirinya meraih tissu yang berada di atas meja, sementara tangan kanan merogoh popcorn dari dalam mangkuk dalam dekapannya. Kakinya terlipat santai pada sofa yang ia duduki.

 

"Ne... Kou-kun, aku takut." itu ucapan Mamoru yang dengan gerakan kaku mencoba melirik Ryota yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kouki. Sementara Kensuke berada di sisi lain sofa, atau pada sisi kanan Ryota. Yang dibicarakan sebenarnya mampu mendengar bab tentang dirinya sendiri. Namun terlalu malas untuk mengalihkan fokus, lalu kembali fokus pada acara yang ada.

 

Iris semu ruby yang kembali berkaca-kaca beberapa menit kemudian. Dan air mata yang kembali menetes, tanpa sadar sepertinya. 

 

Kensuke malah lain lagi. Bahunya sudah tegang tak keruan. Muka menawannya sudah memucat dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat perutnya sendiri. Kouki yang menengok sebentar sampai mengulang kembali tengokannya hanya untuk memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Sepuluh menit yang seperti jungkat-jungkit dari sisi kanannya.

 

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua ketenangan itu buyar.

 

"Bwahahaha! Hahaha!" Ken akhirnya meledakkan tawanya. Sampai Ryota menaplok si surai navy keras, namun tak mempengaruhi tawa Kensuke.

 

Mamoru sweatdrop, Kouki lupa berkedip.

 

Dan sekarang giliran Ryota yang mengusap kasar pipinya yang teraliri air mata. 

 

"Hah?," 

 

"Bagaimana bisa menangis karna acara komedi? Ryo? Ken juga?," Kouki akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> What the fyuck is this?!
> 
>  
> 
> Yang maksa baca sampai sini Alien ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk kegajean yang udah up to the makushu /harakiri


End file.
